Life at Teikou
by damncritic
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 6: Legends. This is how legends are made. Akashi. Kuroko.
1. Kuroko

**Life in Teikou  
****By : DC**

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 1: A sense of loyalty. Kuroko's thoughts during the game against Shuutoku.

Rating : None.

* * *

Chapter 1: A sense of loyalty

.

Kuroko watches as Midorima shoots from half court, not surprised unlike the rest of his team mates. It was something he already knew, something he had seen from before, but it was only when the team had expressed their disbelief of Midorima's whole court range shot that he bothered confirming his knowledge of Midorima's abilities.

They didn't ask him why he didn't tell them sooner. Why he didn't even think to warn them of this so that they could have taken steps to guard Midorima more closely. But he can see it from their eyes.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and prepared himself to enter the court. No, it was not out of a sense of loyalty to his former teammate. He was a Seirin player now, and Teikou has been long past and over with, a chapter in his life he had closed with a bad taste in his mouth.

_But…_

And he wants to win. He plans to win. Win with Kagami. Win against the Generation of Miracles. Win for Seirin.

_But…_

He watches as Takao's eyes widen in surprise when he made the acceleration pass to Kagami, while the rest of the Shuutoku players were frozen in disbelief. It seemed that they weren't told about this pass of his.

His eyes met Midorima's for a brief moment before Midorima, already anticipating that pass, had positioned himself in front of Kagami to block his dunk. Only a brief moment, but it was enough to know that they shared the same sentiments.

Yes. They were scattered now, to different opposing schools with only one who will emerge as the winner. And yet...

_Memories of a time when they had eaten together at the nearby yakiniku after a grueling hard practice. Celebrating their first national championships at the sushi bar at the other side of town. Going to the beach during the hot summer to train for their future opponents._

The force of Kagami's dunk rang throughout the noisy court, making the audience scream out it delight. He can visibly see the shoulders of his teammates relax and release the strain that was caused by Midorima's continuous three-point shots. They were back in the game, and winning this is not an impossibility anymore. Kagami was hurting and he's relying on Kuroko, now that he has used his 2nd and last jump. To win this game, to win against Shuutoku - _to win against Midorima! - _Kuroko has to step up and take the lead.

It should've been hard. To fight against a former teammate, knowing that there is no other way to win except to defeat him. And yet, as he blocks off Midorima's last attempt to shoot, he feels a sense of relief. That despite Shuutoku losing this game, somehow, Midorima still wasn't defeated by Kagami. Wasn't defeated by someone outside of the 'team'.

Because despite everything that had happened, despite the fact that they were playing against each other _now_, they had been - once upon a time - at Teikou. Together. As a team. As _the_ team. The team who won constant championships ever since they had started. The team who had defeated anyone and everyone who went against them. The team who had been given the prestigious title as the "Generation of Miracles".

The team who had trusted each other's backs for three glorious years.

Now that they are at the opposite side of the court from each other, there should be nothing holding them back from divulge those weaknesses. Nothing except a feeling of reluctance, coming from the remembrance of a time when they had done everything that they could not to let the opposing team know about it. But in the end, they will do everything that they can to defeat each other. That was what they had agreed on, just before all of them went their separate ways.

Still, Kuroko knew. That just like him, the sweet taste of victory which they experienced together at Teikou will always lingers in each of their hearts.

.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	2. Midorima

**Life in Teikou  
****By : DC**

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 2: The same uniform. That's what he told Takao, but Midorima wonders if the guy really understood what it means. Midorima. Kuroko.

Rating : None.

* * *

Chapter 2: The same uniform.

.

Midorima slipped the phone back to his pocket, the irritating consolatory words of his former team's manager already fading from his mind as he stood underneath the falling rain. The chilly wind was making the rain feel like ice against his skin, but he didn't mind the cold and discomfort. It helped take his mind off some things.

The gym doors behind him opened and closed softly, and despite not turning around, he knew that Takao had followed him outside.

"Shin-chaaan! Come on. The others have left already."

An irritating guy. And stubborn too considering how many times he had accepted betting against Midorima during his best days and, despite never winning against him ever, still continue to do so. He then remembered their conversation earlier during the game.

The game that they had just lost against his former teammate.

_He wore the same uniform as the rest of us at Teikou._

That's what he told Takao, but he wonders if the guy really understood what he meant when he said that. People often hail the basketball team of Teikou as being the strongest with its 100+ players and the famed generation of miracles, but only those who had been in the Teikou basketball club with them would have been able to understand just how different it was to be in _the_ team. Because despite the fact that there were 15 uniforms in the Teikou middle school basketball team, only 6 uniforms have never left their owners.

Five of those belonged to the generation of miracles. One belonged to the same person who had just defeated them.

Despite how their team totally trashed Seirin in the previous year and even had Midorima playing for them now, Shuutoku had still lost. All because of that person.

"Now do you understand what it means when I said Kuroko wore the same uniform as us?"

His voice sounded rough and it hung in the air between them. Midorima bit his lip. He didn't mean to say that out loud. The words had just fallen out of his mouth and it seemed that he had stunned his noisy teammate to silence as well with this unexpected behavior. But, he couldn't stop himself.

"The ace," he started, still facing away as his jumbled thoughts became words that came out of his mouth. "The ace is the best player in the team. He is the one entrusted to make the points when the team needs it. The one who gives hope when the team falls in a crisis. The one who stops and defeats the opponent's ace."

"He is the one who stands above the rest of the team and leads them to victory."

He stared far away, off the distance, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Right now, I am the ace of Shuutoku. But in Teikou, I was simply the shooting guard of the generation of miracles. Just at par with four other people while our ace stands over the rest of us." He closed his eyes, seeing… remembering…

The past. The feelings of wonder. Of greatness. Of ultimate superiority.

"Do you understand what that means? What it means to play _with_ us? With a team where each regular player's abilities are not only at par, but surpass the aces of the other teams? Even Kise, hailed as a genius in being able to copy any play that he sees, was just barely good enough to play _with_ us and be considered as one of the generation of miracles."

Now he turned around and faced at Takao, keeping his face free from the unnamed emotions that were swirling inside of him. The silence between them were filled with unspoken words.

Now, do you see what it means for Kuroko to be one of us?

Playing with the generation of miracles doesn't just mean playing in the same court. It means being able to keep up with the four other geniuses. It means being a genius as well and be as irreplaceable as each one of them. Kuroko may not seem like it, but he has a talent that is at the same level as theirs.

Before Kise came, the fifth player was simply a nameless and faceless first string player whom the four of them needed to be able to play the game. It was simply a warm body who spends time inside the court while Kuroko rests and get back his invisibility. It didn't matter who that person was. And when Kise came, they didn't need that warm body anymore.

None of the other Teikou players had ever stepped foot inside the court ever again.

Seconds passed and Takao still remained silent.

He sighed. He had said enough. He didn't even understand why he started talking such nonsense in the first place. He must be more tired that he realize. he was about to turn back when Takao spoke up.

"I understand Shin-chan."

He raised his head in surprise. The usual playfulness of his teammate was absent.

"We'll win next time."

The words were spoken with passion and conviction. He was just about to nod in acknowledgement but Takao continued on.

"And you are stronger than you think."

His eyes widened. Takao's eyes were looking straight back at him, full of faith and confidence.

"We believe in you."

He felt his breath catch. He felt the words soothe a pain that he didn't realize he was feeling. Playing with Kuroko, playing _against_ Kuroko had shaken his conviction and his belief in himself, his abilities. He had believed that Kuroko had made the wrong choice in entering Seirin and was going to prove it to him in this game but he was the one who lost instead, so what did that mean other than that he was weak?

Takao's words, his faith in him, it felt like an overhanging branch stopping him from being drowned the deep depression that he had been in since the end of the game, and slowly being replaced with a strength and fire to stand up once more and fight. That this was not the end. They may have lost for today, but there was still tomorrow. And what he does between now and then will determine how the future will be.

They stayed there for a while, in companionable silence, standing under the rain as it continued to fall, until a grumble broke the silence. Sheepishly, Takao gave him a familiar grin. "Sorry. After _that_ game, it's a wonder my stomach didn't complain earlier." Then, turning around towards the gym doors, his teammate continued, his usual teasing tone back in place. "Come on Shin-chan, let's get something to eat before the captain beats up the two of us for disappearing on the team like that. I'll even let you choose where, but I know a great okinomiyaki place near here."

Midorima looked at the retreating back for a moment before following, a mix or irritation, fondness and gratitude in his gaze as he reached up to his glasses to wipe away the rain that had fallen on his face. And tears they had hidden.

Yes. Next time, Shuutoku will win.

.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	3. Kise

**Life in Teikou  
****By : DC**

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 3: Special treatment. Kise acknowledges Kuroko and his style of play. But still… it's hard not to be a bit jealous considering he's the only one being tortured now. Kise. Kuroko.

Rating : None.

* * *

Chapter 3: Special treatment.

.

Kise groaned in relief as he finally finished his last run, collapsing to the floor to catch his breath.

He was the only one left inside the gym; the rest of the members had already left, leaving him behind as he struggled to complete the penalty of five hundred laps for not being able to score the required number of points during the game.

_Stupid bald headed Seihou player. Why did he have to be the one to be matched up with him?_

He sighed. He had asked Kurokocchi to switch marks with him since he didn't have a quota of points to score anyway but Kurokocchi refused, saying that it was for his own good.

_Easy for him to say_, he sulked in his thoughts, feeling the cry of his aching muscles as he laid there, unmoving, and even more pain when he _did_ move. _It's not as if he ever had to do these penalty drills._

And as if his thoughts had called him, he heard the gym doors open and saw a familiar face enter.

It was Kurokocchi.

His eyes widened. _What is he still doing here, this late at night? _Realizing that Kuroko didn't notice him considering he was half hidden behind the stage, he kept silent as he watched him return a ball, not feeling like calling out to his teammate. Because despite the fact that he likes Kuroko and acknowledges his strength…

He turned back towards the ceiling of the gym, now completely ignoring the said teammate. Maybe it was just the pain talking, but it felt unfair to be the only one who had to stay late and do those penalty runs for not being able to score 20 _impossible_ points during the game while Kuroko, who did not score _anything at all_, can simply waltz in the gym and play the next game without any worries.

Alright, _fine_. He was jealous. Jealous that Kuroko is treated differently than the rest of them. Yes, he knows that what Kuroko does is important, very important, because without him, they wouldn't have been able to score as much. But if you think about it the other way though, without _them_, Kuroko would simply be an average basketball player. Less than average actually, because he didn't even know how to shoot; he only knew how to pass. So shouldn't that mean something?

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the three figures that suddenly entered the gym and blocked his teammate's path as he was leaving.

That is, until he heard a loud clatter and an angry voice.

"Don't be too full of yourself, you little weakling! The only reason why you're playing in the games is because Aomine likes you."

Glancing back, he eyes widened as he saw three guys wearing the Teikou uniform surrounding Kuroko, the tallest one holding Kuroko up with the front of his shirt. They looked familiar and it took a few seconds for him to identify them as third year players who were currently the best in the first string players.

Meaning, they were reserve bench players who will forever be on reserve. Because despite being in the first string as back-up of the generation of miracles, it would always be Kuroko who would sub out anyone from the five of them if there was any subbing needed. For certain, the 6th phantom player has played in more official games compared to any of the first string players.

Well, it seems that there are other people who were also a bit jealous of Kuroko's special status.

"You think you're so smart eh? Always passing to Aomine, thinking that doing that and making him score will get his favor huh?" the older boy sneered, gripping Kuroko's shirt tighter and shoving him back against the gym doors, hard. "Because why else is someone like you who couldn't even shoot a ball doing in the first string? And even playing as a starter?"

He frowned as he stood up quietly. He can understand their frustration. He also had underestimated Kuroko before and knew the feeling of being considered underneath someone who can't even shoot a layup. Without even a guard. But still, it is not an excuse for violence.

Kuroko looked as expressionless as ever despite hanging in the air with nothing but the fist gripping his shirt holding him up, but there was no mistaking the involuntary wince of pain when his back met the doors a second time.

His eyes narrowed, a thin thread of anger slowly unfurling in him. This was going too far. He stepped towards them and was about to intervene when the guy's next words stopped him in mid-stride.

"Well, it looks like it worked, you sneaky little bastard. But let me tell you this. You might be playing in the games now, but without him, you're nothing. You're simply a third string player who gets to play because you know how to pass."

The words echoed inside him, reminding him of his thoughts just moments ago, and it made him pause in shock. He stared at the scene blankly, unable to move. Hearing the similar words made him feel like he was looking at a mirror, and what he saw reflecting back was the hate-filled face of the third year player.

It shook him to the core.

_Was that how he actually thought about Kuroko?_

Kuroko remained silent the whole time, staring at the third year without fear, angering the guy even further.

"What are you, stupid?" the third year shouted. "Can't you understand how weak you are? How unfair it is for you to be playing and not us? We practiced to the death for these two damn years just to be able to play, and you think we will let you simply waltz in here and take it away from us? To hell with you!"

He watched in detached horror as a fist was raised and fell just as fast, the sound of flesh striking flesh jolting him out of his stupor. _Is it possible that deep down inside, he actually hated Kuroko? Was that why he was simply standing there, watching in silence as Kuroko gets hurt?_

But seeing the fist rise once more, he felt his body suddenly move on its own.

The sound of a water container dropping to the floor echoed throughout the empty gym. He saw the boy let go of Kuroko in surprise and face towards his direction, warily peering through the shadows.

"Who-who's there?"

Pausing for a moment, he took a look inside himself and realized that felt no regret at what he had instinctively done. _Good,_ he smiled because the relief that flowed through him showed him that he didn't really hate Kuroko. Perhaps jealous, but not hate. Never hate.

_Good_.

The third years were slowly getting more agitated. Now, it was time to save Kurokocchi.

He stepped into the light, picking up the water container that he had just intentionally dropped. "Hey there guys, what are you still doing here? It's kinda late, isn't it?" He greeted nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the three third years as he walked towards them, noting the surprise and indecisiveness on their faces on how to handle this new situation. They didn't know how much he saw and were uncertain how to handle his presence. He quickly took advantage of that and continued, not giving them a time to think,

"Anyway, can you close the gym for me? I've finally finished those runs Akashicchi had me do and I'm pooped and I feel like I'm going to pass out anytime." He then turned towards his shorter teammate, who was still standing before the three, unmoving, and hooked an arm around him. "Kurokocchiiii, come help me get homeeee." He drawled dramatically as he quickly dragged him away, not waiting for a reply from the third years.

Thankfully, they were left alone.

They walked together in silence, the moon shining full and bright above them, and he couldn't help but sneak peeks at his teammate, wondering what the other was thinking, wondering if he was angry with him for hiding from him and for not coming out sooner to stop the fight. And also...

He wonders if he would've turned out to be just like those guys if he didn't get the chance to play with Kuroko that day, long ago when he learned Kuroko's true ability.

They stopped at the next intersection where they would part ways. Kuroko turned towards him.

"Thank you for saving me back there, Kise-kun."

He glanced at his teammate's face, a purplish looking bruise already starting to form against the pale complexion, and looked away feeling guilty. "Sorry I wasn't able to stop them earlier," he muttered, avoiding the other boy's gaze. He froze when he felt a gentle touch on his arm.

"It was enough. Thank you." And Kuroko gave him a smile that was so grateful and so warm that he can only stare speechlessly and nod back. As they parted in silence, he suddenly noticed the amount of sweat and dirt clinging to Kuroko -his shirt, his face, his arms, his shoes - everywhere.

_Just like how one would look like after a day of intense training._

And, like a bolt of lightning, he realized that Kuroko had been training by himself up to this late at night. Willingly on his own. And perhaps, not only just today, from the natural way he had entered the gym earlier.

Slowly, he felt the jealousy inside him slowly melt away. He looks at that small back in amazement and wonders how Kuroko can continue working so hard, practicing even later than anyone else despite knowing that all this hard work will simply push himself further into the shadows and earn himself the resentment of his own team mates. He knew it was not Kuroko's choice to have the role that he was playing. But...

But he still does it so that the team will win.

_Do you now understand? He's working this hard, harder than any of you, just so that you will shine in the game. Not him. You._

_So if you can't shine even with all this hard work, then you are the one that is lacking._

He smiled in resignation, finally understanding what it was that the other four had respected in Kuroko despite having only the ability to do great passes and be invisible. The love for basketball, the drive to win, the spirit that never gives up. This was what they respected. This was how someone so ordinary, even less than ordinary, was able to stand among geniuses like them and play with them in the same court.

Before he realized it, he felt a growing feeling of protectiveness towards the small figure who is giving so much for the team, yet asking for nothing in return other than to be able to play with them and win with them. And, remembering what had just happened that night, he felt himself grin evilly as he took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Heeyyy. Guess what some of our third years have been doing late at night?"

.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	4. Aomine

**Life in Teikou  
****By : DC**

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 4: Of fists and promises. Aomine wonders when he had forgetten. About him. About them. Aomine. Kuroko.

Author's Note : Was so tempted to simply skip Aomine. Had a hard time writing him, but hope that this turned out fine.

Rating : None.

* * *

Chapter 4: Of fists and promises.

.

They say that Kuroko is hard to read. That out of all of them, only he would be able to have an idea of what goes through the unpredictable boy's mind.

But, as he glares furiously at the purple shadow on the shorter boy's face on his way to the gym for their afternoon practice, he doubts that he needed his so-called 'Kuroko mind-read' to know that the 'accidentally fell' excuse he just received was not true.

"Who did this?" he growled.

Kuroko simply paused in his steps and looked at him, and he knew that other boy was thinking of denying it. So he glared even harder, knowing that Kuroko will understand that there is no way he was going to fall for that.

And it seemed that the the shorter boy did understand, since his answer was, "Somebody. But I'm not telling."

He felt his eyebrows snap together in irritation at the unhelpful reply but it was overshadowed by the anger he felt at the person who had done this to his teammate. Several possibilities and faces were already flipping through his mind as they walked down the hallway leading to the gym. "If I get my hands on whoever did this–"

"And that's why I'm not telling." The blue haired boy shot him an irritated glance, before looking forward again, his chin set stubbornly. "Because Aomine-kun will surely get violent-"

"-and that's not violence decorating your face right now?!" he shot back furiously. "They deserve-"

"-and will hurt them enough to put them in a hospital-"

"Them?! You mean there were more than one?!" he growled, cracking his knuckles, "Oh I'm sooo gonna kill them now-"

"-then get himself banned from playing basketball- "

"-I don't care if I don't get to play basketball!" he threw his hands up in annoyance at how his friend believes that he'd rather play basketball than protect him. "I'm going to make those bastards pay for what they did!"

"-and get the whole team banned as well. We won't be able to play in the tournament then and miss the chance to win the championships." Teal eyes narrowed and finally fixed on his own dark ones. "Will you still not care?"

He stilled for a while, mouth hanging half open before closing it. Still frustrated but knowing that Kuroko was correct, he shoved his hands into his pants pocket and glared at nothing in particular. "Fine. Just tell me who it was and I promise that I won't do anything to them." he grumbled, then added under his breath. "- that much."

"I heard that Aomine-kun." came the blue-haired boy's reply.

They continued to walk towards the gym in silence - a stalemate - as he ignored the other boy and sulked, hoping that it will make his teammate give in while Kuroko simply ignored him back as he sulked. They stayed that way until he felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. Couldn't Kuroko see that he was just worried for him? There's no way he was going to keep silent and watch his partner get hurt when he could be preventing it.

But Kuroko was right. He'd only drag down the whole team with him if he resorts to violence. But what else can he do to make it stop other than to intimidate those people? He knew those types. Nothing but fear and pain will make them stop.

"Ne, Aomine-kun…"

Still feeling irritated, he replied surly. "What?"

"I have never thanked you, have I?"

He frowned, wondering at the sudden turn of conversation. "For what?"

There was no immediate reply and, turning towards his teammate, he noticed that Kuroko was looking at the open doors they were passing by. Following the other boy's gaze, he realized that it was the fourth auditorium. The place was packed with people from the third string already practicing and, seeing nothing of interest, he looked back to the shorter boy to ask again when Kuroko spoke.

"For many things. That night, here at this very place." he heard Kuroko's quiet reply, the solemnity in the other boy's voice made him strain harder to listen.

"For coming here. For asking my name. For playing with with me despite our obvious difference in skill." Kuroko continued, still looking inside the auditorium, a reminiscing look on his face. "And…" The blue haired boy paused for a while, before he finally looked at him, the corner of his lips slowly turning up into one of his rare smiles. "For telling me not to give up."

Surprised at how much the other boy had remembered and, it seemed, cherished the things he had simply done offhandedly, he looked back towards the auditorium once more, recalling the vague memories of the time when he first met Kuroko.

The clusters of third string players running around disappeared, replaced with a silent figure standing alone in the empty court. The shouts and commands that can barely be heard over the din of squeaking shoes and dribbling balls muted and was replaced with a soft and hesitant voice speaking his name and introducing himself. And those sweaty and tired faces... he remembers that small but warm smile that held a love for basketball that matched his.

Kuroko continued, a bit more softly. "I know... I know that there are a lot of players out there who play better than I do, players more suitable to play with you and the others. That the only reason why I am playing is simply because I am unremarkable and can pass the ball unnoticed. And even then, I am only able to pass the ball successfully because we somehow work so well with each other."

The blue-haired boy's face was downcast, the light from the auditorium making the bruise on his face stand out more clearly, and he felt his chest clench. He wanted to say something, anything, that will remove that _look_ from his face when teal eyes raised and stared at him resolutely.

"But…no matter what others will say, I will continue to play basketball. Because I am finally able to stand on the same court as Aomine-kun. Even if the only thing I can do is to pass."

Feeling that strange pain in his chest loosen its hold at those words, he simply elbowed Kuroko in relief and spoke gruffly. "Stupid. What are you saying? You work harder than anyone and always stay up late to practice with me. That's why we can work so well with each other."

Continuing their way towards the gym, he added. "The others complain about our combination passes, but I don't see them staying behind after practice to perfect them. And you talk as if passing is the only thing you can ever do. It's not as if you can never-"

Just as those words left his mouth, an idea suddenly popped in to his head. Giving his teammate an excited grin, he said. "Tell you what, let's go to that street court we usually practice at later after practice and I'll teach you how to shoot!"

Instead of the enthusiastic reply he was expecting though, he saw Kuroko eye him skeptically instead and reply, "Aomine-kun is certainly a good basketball player, but there is a reason why I'm the one guiding new players entering first string..."

"Hey!" he started indignantly despite knowing that Kuroko was right. Most, if not all, of the new first string players did in fact pass through Kuroko, and considering that the one and only player he was given to handle gave a resignation slip one week after, it might stand for a reason why he was playing and not teaching. "You know how I hate analyzing stuff and doing explanations and things like that. This is different. I'm just going to teach you how to shoot." he defended.

Wondering why his response met a sudden silence, he raised his eyebrows at Kuroko, who was giving him a look that was part disbelief and part amusement. "What?"

"Aomine-kun..." the shorter boy started hesitantly, "I don't think... you can teach someone to shoot the ball without explaining or doing some analyzing at the very least."

He was about to argue back when a large shadow suddenly loomed before them, interrupting their conversation. As one, he and Kuroko looked up to see their tallest member tower over them.

"You guys are late." Murasakibara drawled sleepily. "Late people have to run a round around the courtyard before coming in."

Just realizing that they had reached the gym without noticing, it took a while before the words sank in. "What?! Who says? And when did this–" he started, but the taller boy cut him off.

"The coach and starting today. Oh, and coach also said that you and Kuro-chin will be joining the third string for their practice games after our usual practice. For the whole month." Then, without giving them a chance to object, Murasakibara then closed the gym doors on their faces with some parting words.

"Have fun running."

With his mouth still hanging open, he stared at the closed doors in disbelief. And what was this about the third string? Him and Tetsu? For practice games? He felt his eyebrow rise in skepticism.

Now why did that sound so familiar…?

Looking at Kuroko and seeing the boy patiently looking back at him, he sighed and resigned himself to whatever fate (or a certain team captain, he bets) has just dished out to them for reasons he could and would never understand.

"Sorry Tetsu, I guess our shooting lessons will have to be postponed. For the month it seems." he apologized a few minutes into the run.

The smaller boy simply nodded and replied. "Thank you for the thought Aomine-kun, but it's alright. I don't need to learn how to shoot now."

He stared at the other boy in surprise, but before he can say anything, Kuroko continued.

"I want to focus on improving my passes and combination plays with Aomine-kun. Is that okay?"

Blinking, he answered. "Sure. But didn't you want to learn how to shoot?"

The shorter boy fell silent, a wistful look on his face. "Yes, perhaps sometime..." he heard the other boy reply before falling silent once again. They had reached the other end of the courtyard and was turning back when Kuroko continued. "But not now. Right now, I'd like to play with Aomine-kun." Teal eyes then looked at him, the wistful look gone from his face. "Because playing basketball with Aomine-kun is more fun than shooting on my own."

Eyes widening in surprise, he looked away, trying to stop the blush from rising to his face. He was never good at talking about his feelings. But... feeling the warmth that he felt when Kuroko said those words, he'd like to return the gesture. To let Kuroko know, understand, that the feeling was mutual. That he valued him just as much.

Finally completing the run, they were about to enter the gym when he thought of something. He suddenly stopped, making the other boy stop as well.

"Aomine-kun?"

He looked at those familiar eyes. Eyes which are currently filled confusion and concern. Eyes with that unique combination of blue and green he always looked for during games and which never failed to meet his despite how strong their opponents were. And he knew how to answer.

"Bring up your hand Tetsu."

Kuroko stared at him in question. "What for Aomine-kun?"

He sighed in impatience. "Just bring it up."

An open hand raised hesitantly and his tanned ones immediately took it and curled the fingers to form it into a fist. He then raised his own fist and bumped against it once before letting go. Light eyes stared at its darker counterparts in confusion.

"That's called bumping fists." He explained, his dark blue eyes looked firmly into surprised ones. "It means that you are acknowledging each other as partners. As equals."

He raised his tan fist once more, waiting for a responding fist. One that will be voluntarily given.

"You're my partner and I say that you are more than good enough to play with us. So don't let those bastards tell you otherwise."

The answering smile that graced the other boy's face and the confident fist that connected to his urged him to continue despite the embarrassment he'd surely feel. "And," he said as he looked away, knowing that his face would be as red as a tomato despite his dark skin. "playing basketball with Tetsu is also more fun than playing on my own."

He couldn't see Kuroko, but he can hear the happiness in his partner's reply. And it was worth the embarrassment.

"Then, let's always play Aomine-kun."

.

.

.

And they did. And they played and they laughed and they cried. And they continued to walk with each other side by side.

_Until that day._

Now, as he stares at the night sky, walking back from that old familiar court by the street, he thinks. Two years had gone by and the court still looked the same. So much that he can almost see two figures - a tall dark one and a shorter light one - happily playing every afternoon until the moon and the stars finally comes out to tell them to go home. And yet, they still stay.

But two years had passed and those players had changed, and the image disappeared like a whisper in the air.

_Or perhaps, only he had changed_, his mind whispers softly, accusingly.

And he wonders. Wonders when he had forgotten what that simple gesture meant to his friend. Wonders how it must have hurt when he stopped doing it. Wonders what _other_ promises he had forgotten.

And wonders how those small shoulders were able to keep on going, never giving up on him despite all odds and despite the hurt that _he_ himself had given, until they reminded him of all the things that were important.

_It felt like waking up from a long and bad dream._

And now that he was awake, it was time to start living once again.

Noticing a nearby store still open despite this late at night, he went in and bought a notebook and pen despite being totally overpriced. And then started listing down everything he noticed about Tetsu's shooting earlier.

Because despite being cheated out of his money, despite his dislike in analyzing things, he made a promise. A promise to teach Tetsu how to shoot.

Simply showing it to him doesn't seem to work. Perhaps, by listing down his observations, he'd be able find out why the other boy couldn't seem to get the ball inside the basket despite being able to do such pinpoint passes that never fails to take his breath away. So that come tomorrow, he will already have an answer to give.

And if he can somehow give back to Tetsu the happiness that he had given back to him, bittersweet it may be, that would make all this worth it.

.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	5. Murasakibara

**Life in Teikou  
****By : DC**

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 5: Unwavering belief. If there was one thing he believes in, it was this. Murasakibara. Kuroko.

Author's Note : OMG. Thought that chp 178 was wickedly cool with Akashi, but chp 180 simply blew me away. Never expected that. Loving Takao and Midorima now. Anyway, back to Murasakibara.

Rating : None.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unwavering belief.

.

The ring shuddered with so much violence as Murasakibara finally let go and landed on the ground, missing the other boy's head in inches. He can feel the stares of the other players as he towered over the fallen figure that had failed to stop him.

"Was that it? Is that the best you can do?"

The third year stayed still on the ground, body trembling with sweat and exertion despite it still being the second quarter of the practice game. But it was expected, having had the misfortune of being the one to have to go against the purple haired boy. After all his efforts, in the end, there was nothing he can do.

"I was told that you had talent. That you dream to someday rise to first string to play in the tournament. If that's the case," He leaned forwards and stared at those eyes filling with fear and despair, "you should quit basketball."

The sound of squeaking shoes and dribbling balls slowly stopped as more and more people started to notice the scene playing out before them. He reached out and forcefully picked up the fallen figure in the pretense of assistance as he continued.

"I hate people like you. People thinking that as long as you love basketball and work hard, you can do anything. But the truth it, there is nothing you can do against those with better abilities." He watched as the other boy bow his head down in defeat and he can almost hear the sound of a heart breaking.

"What's happening here?" a voice suddenly rang out through the now silent gym. It was their coach, having just gotten back from a meeting and noticing that the practice game had stopped. "Murasakibara. Yabisu. What are you two standing there for? Is anyone hurt?"

He straightened, finally letting go of the third year to stand on his own. He nodded towards the figure beside him. "Nothing coach. I was just helping sempai to his feet."

He saw their coach look back and forth between the two of them, but the third year simply stayed silent, his shoulders slumped and face downcast. "Well if no one's hurt, then get on with practice." Looking around with narrowed eyes, their coach raised his voice further. "That goes for everyone too."

Without missing a beat, the fog of silence suddenly lifted and the gym was immediately filled with sounds as the members continued practice like nothing happened.

As did he.

He didn't need to look back to know that the other boy kept his face downcast the whole time for the rest of the game, nor hear the excuse he gave to the coach to leave practice right after. He didn't need to wait for the next day to know that a resignation letter will be on the coach's desk first thing in the morning.

Murmurs followed after him as he passed through, the other members quickly scrambling out of his path, avoiding him so as not to be his next victim. He ignored it all. They were all unimportant, things not worthy of his attention. He went up to the balcony overlooking the gym and found the hidden figure within the shadows. Slowly, he approached it.

"Aka-chin."

The figure shifted, acknowledging his presence. "Ahh, yes, Atsushi. I saw the whole thing. Thank you."

He shrugged, leaning over the railings of the balcony that overlooked the court below. "I just did as Aka-chin said. Was that the last of them?"

The red haired boy nodded. "Yes, he was the last person Ryota had pointed out. But…"

He glanced at their captain, wondering who else had captured the attention of the ruthless redhead.

"There's one more person, someone who was just recently placed in the second string." He saw red eyes watch the mass of players below them doing various practice menus before fixing on a nondescript figure at the side, practicing shooting along with the other players. Both second string and first string have been playing together for the whole month while the third string players occupied the auditorium usually used by the second string for their practice games.

"Second string? I thought Kise-chin said they were all first string players?"

Akashi nodded. "Yes. They were."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering where the redhead was going with his words. He stayed silent though, knowing that Akashi will explain to him in time.

"He is smart and he is very subtle, and he might have gotten away had I not seen the way he looked at Tetsuya. I followed him and overheard him speak with the other members when he thought that no one else was around." Akashi then turned towards him and he can see the barely restrained anger beneath the redhead's eyes. "He was the one who had riled up those third years and got them to hurt him."

His eyes widened at the revelation. He looked back at the figure below, now remembering hearing him curiously ask out once or twice why Kuroko was specially picked out to be taught by Akashi with the misdirection technique.

"The coach and I will be away tomorrow to look for a place for our next training camp and will leave the team to practice the whole afternoon. You can do it then." Akashi continued, his calm voice belying the coldly set jaw and killer gaze that miraculously did not set fire to the figure beneath them.

He nodded. With the coach and captain gone, no one will interfere. Just like countless of times before. He turned around to leave when a hand on his arm made him pause. He looked back at Akashi, whose gaze was back towards the gym floors where it opened to let in a particular teal haired boy.

"And…" the red-haired captain continued, hesitantly. "if possible, do not do it with Tetsuya around. You know how much it affects him."

He paused. Akashi had convinced the coach to let Kuroko practice with Aomine and the third string players away from the gym to spare him the grief of seeing Murasakibara weed out those bastards that their blond haired teammate had mentioned. But tomorrow, the month was up and there is no way to keep the teal haired boy away any longer. "I know, but..." He replied and locked eyes with Akashi. "I won't give him another chance to hurt Kuro-chin."

_"I'll push back, even if it is you."_

"I'll end this tomorrow. One way or the other."

He saw Akashi nod back in understanding before finally turning back to softly watch a particular teal haired boy with sadness and regret.

___"Did I say something wrong?" __he asked, _looking down at the small figure before him, _opposing him with all his might when others had quailed back in fear._

_"It wasn't necessary in that moment." Kuroko replied, clear blue eyes filled with anger.  
_

_But it was. Only, he couldn't say why, because Kuroko would only blame himself if he knows that all this, the reason why he had been lashing out at their fellow members__ when he had only done it to their opponents before,__ was to protect him. Because this was the only way to make those bastards quit playing basketball and leave Kuroko alone without any fear that they will take revenge on the teal haired boy, away where the five of them will not see it._

_And if it means that he will have to mock the very beliefs that his teammate held so dearly, then so be it. __________H____e will do whatever it takes to protect this gentle soul before him._

"_Not all hard work pays off. That's the truth."_

_Blue eyes flinched back in pain and it took all his willpower to stay still and aloof. B__ecause if there is one thing that he believes in, it was this._

_Kuroko is strong. __This will not break him, not like how it had broken many others._

___E____ven if he will hate him for it._

.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	6. Akashi

**Life in Teikou**

**By : DC**

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : A series of drabbles and short stories on the everyday lives of the GoM. Chapter 6: Legends. This is how legends are made. Akashi. Kuroko.

Author's Note: Oh my! Their past is finally going to be revealed! Anyway, I'll just post this now before any further chapters ruin my plot. Really had a hard time with Akashi.

Rating : None.

* * *

Chapter 6: Legends.

.

Everyone stared as the ball slowly fell through the hoop, the net swishing just as the buzzer sounded.

Seirin had won.

Golden eyes looked at the shocked expression his ex-teammate's face which slowly turned into a smile filled with wonder and accomplishment. A smile he hadn't seen for a long time.

He was finally able to do it.

"So it's going to be Seirin eh?"

"I can't believe it! Kaijou actually lost!"

"That last shot was great. Especially coming after such a weird pass against the board like that. Who is that number 11?"

"They say he was part of the generation of miracles. The phantom 6th player."

He stood up, hearing enough, knowing that starting today, the blue-haired boy will finally gain recognition from the people around him. The recognition he should have had back then.

_The recognition he would've had if only they had been stronger. _

He passed by the stands, ignoring the way the crowd parted for him like parting of the red sea. Whispers about the natural geniuses of the generation of miracles and their legendary accomplishments were exchanged underneath hidden looks of admiration and envy.

And he wonders how people can be so forgetful.

How people had forgotten that there had been a time when the generation of miracles were all simply middle school players with above average abilities who somehow got together at the same school during the same year. That they didn't start out as geniuses or prodigies, and that all of them had trained just as their other teammates had, only, they loved basketball so much that they trained even more.

But perhaps, people just didn't want to see that it took great effort and hard work to reach where they are now and conveniently blamed genius for just choosing only a select few to become _great_. Newspaper articles showed their strength with their constantly winning score, as if those two numbers can tell about their opponents who were just as good as them but simply had the misfortune of having weaker teammates. Sportswriters spoke of the miraculous shots and the breathtaking plays they had successfully made despite all odds, not realizing that they were only able to do it because they received the ball at the right place and the right time. And reporters... reporters simply wanted to sell a story and a legend what they made.

He ignored it though, the partial truths and hidden lies. It gave their team the advantage of intimidation and if it meant that it will forever shadow those people who have been shunned with their brightness, then so be it.

The crownless generals. Their seniors. Their team mates.

_But then, Tetsuya..._

They were supposed to get better after some time passed by. Enough to get experience and learn to work as a team so that Tetsuya, who had the burden of making sure that their team play would succeed, whom they all relied on to make things work _between_ them, can slowly let go and finally play for _himself_. He had already been meaning to teach him how to shoot with that unique stance of his but then...

_Daiki was the first. And when they saw that they can get better, much __**much**__ better, there was no turning back._

They became strong. Stronger than ever and so much prouder. And their team play suffered just as much and it became even more important for Tetsuya to be there to work _for the team_ because no one else would do so now.

_Ryota was next, because he would never let Daiki move anywhere further than he already has._

Passes became fewer and their individual score sheets steadily rose higher and higher.

_Shintaro came after, because whatever Daiki and Ryota can do, he can do as well._

Then the games started. Bets on who can score the highest number of points, dares on what shots to make in what situation, and the faces of their opponents slowly faded to the background.

_Then, Atsushi. Because he would not let Atsushi fall behind, not for anything._

Their plays began to be filled with tension and competition marked their every move. Except, this competition was a competition between themselves and a little bit _more_ would have had them taking the ball from _each other_ instead.

_Lastly, himself. Because he could no longer hold it back._

And at the very end, at a critical point with only the last few seconds remaining in the clock, amidst the overwhelming number of opposing players intent on stopping him, he took the final shot. A shot that got them their second consecutive championships.

Finally, they had become strong.

_And Tetsuya fell behind. _

It was too late to do anything, now that they have come to this point. They have become strong, too strong for their opponents and too strong to not rely on their phantom 6th player anymore. Only memories of Tetsuya's support in the past when it was the only thing that had saved them from defeat and the respect they had for him made them continue the charade of playing with him even when it was evident that they didn't need him any longer. But he knew that it wouldn't last.

He can see it, even if the others couldn't, too absorbed with their newfound greatness. The way Tetsuya's eyes became duller with each game they played. The way his smiles became rarer and rarer as the days passed. The way he had suddenly left and disappeared after the game where they had won their third championship.

_All because of his miscalculation._

If only he had been smarter, perhaps he could have seen it earlier and prevented this from happening. Perhaps he could have done something to stop _themselves_ from hurting Tetsuya, even if it wasn't intentional. Perhaps he could've stopped Tetsuya from _hurting_ because it was never his fault. But he wasn't, and the only thing he can think of, the only thing he can _do_ to correct his mistake was to force Tetsuya to stand on his own, away from their shadows. Because when he does, when he develops the skills he wasn't able to, was _prevented_ from doing so, he knows that Tetsuya will shine in his own light and finally be recognized as himself and only himself.

And then, he will make his own legend. And when that happens...

_He looked at his teammates as they stood before him in silence. All five of them. On the court where they had shed blood and sweat and tears and lived. _

_Daiki. Ryota. Shintarou. Atsushi. Tetsuya._

_His comrades. His friends. His partners._

_His brothers._

_"Come. Let us make an oath."_

When that happens, perhaps, he can finally forgive himself.

_._

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
